Not What It Sounds Like
by Leo6656
Summary: Little snippets of conversation between Spock, Kirk and McCoy. Not necessarily all 3 at the same time. And its exactly like the title.
1. What Feels So Good?

Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first fic. Very, very short start off point. What will happen is I will post the first half o the drabble then post the rest at a later date so you know what is really going on. Reviews and constructive criticism would be awesome an appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Star Trek or CBS Paramount and do not own these characters, if I did...well, you get the idea. Okay, I think that's everything so let's begin.

Damn Bones, your tight.

Well yeah Jim, I haven't had anyone do this to me in a long time....yeah right there, harder.

Doctor perhaps I could use some Vulcan techniques.

Hey Spock do to him what you did to me the other day. Bones, it's amazing what Spock can do.

Tell you what Jim, why don't you both do me at the same time, one on one side and one on the other.

Sure./That would be acceptable.


	2. Misunderstandings and Misconceptions

** Author's Note: First off I would like to thank _titania took_ for her review, and _Heavenly Keelala_ for helping me write A LOT of this story. And now I will explain how that happened at what direction this fanfic will go in. _Heavenly Keelala_ and I are very close friends and because my ideas are very basic and my skills rather poor I asked her if I could bounce some ideas off of her and it turned into a full out co-author. So basically I come up with basic ideas and some dialogue and what not and she develops them into the awesomeness you will be reading from now on. Also, she gave me the idea to extend the little snippets into more than 2 chapters. I was only originally going to do part one and part two, but because _Heavenly Keelala's_ mind went into more detail then was originally planned it has turned into a short story or a long drabble. Whichever you prefer. But don't be mad at her, because A) she as well as I, are fanfic writing-virgins, B) she has developed this story into SO much more. **

**Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first fic. Very, very short start off point. What will happen is I will post the first half o the drabble then post the rest at a later date so you know what is really going on. Reviews and constructive criticism would be awesome an appreciated.**

The sound of the turbo lift doors whooshing open interrupted the the quiet beeps, whistles and quiet whispers of the bridge. The familiar sound of Bones' footsteps reached the ears of the very bored Captain Kirk.

"Ah, Jim, just the man I wanted to see," Bones said as he clapped Jim on the shoulder and gave him a one armed hug. Bones released him saying "I just wanted to thank you for last night, that was amazing." A smile graced McCoy's face for the first time in weeks.

Jim smiled in return, "No problem Bones, anything to help keep you in a good mood and to keep your hypo happy arm away from my neck. 'Ay Bonesy?" Jim gave a gentle punch to Bones' arm inviting him in on the joke. Bones laughed in return, knowing that Bones being hypo happy with Jim was a long running joke on the _Enterprise._

"Hey, you remember that thing you did toward the end there, that twisting thing..." Bones started. Jim's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, that felt so good and I wasn't even on the receiving end of it. So you liked that best, huh? It's my favorite technique to use."

Bones chuckled "It left me boneless and so relaxed. You have to teach it to me someday." "Sure, no problem, although it is a hands on experience." "I'm game."

By now there was complete silence on the bridge. What little conversation there had been halted at the interesting turn of conversation between the Captain and the CMO. Everyone gave false pretense that they were still doing their jobs, but where focusing more on the conversation. Sulu and Chekov however had dropped all pretenses of working and where staring open mouthed at the pair in the center of the bridge in complete shock. They quickly turned back to their consoles when they received a pointed look from their Captain.

"Well, I got to go find Spock and thank him for last night as well," said Bones.

At that point the silence on the bridge was disrupted from a small padded crash by the Navigation console, because Chekov had dropped his data pad in shock. "Sorry, sorry," he said as he bent over to pick it up, only to feel pain as his head had collided with Sulu's. They both sat up, hands going to their respective heads trying to rub away the pain. Shaking his head Chekov picked up the data pad and placed it back on the console. Quietly, Chekov sent Sulu an note to meet after alpha shift had ended and received a nod from Sulu in agreement.

Jim and Bones shook their heads at the Ensign's and Lieutenant's antics and returned to their conversation. "Spock commed in earlier saying that he would be overseeing and reviewing some experiments conducted by some of his officers on deck 'C', Jim replied. "Thanks. See you for supper in the mess?" Bones said as he started towards the lift. Jim swiveled his chair around replying "As always, see you then." As the lift doors started to close Bones watched Jim spin around in his Captain's chair.

**\m/-.-\m/\m/-.-\m/\m/-.-\m/\m/-.-\m/\m/-.-\m/\m/-.-\m/\m/-.-\m/\m/-.-\m/\m/-.-\m/\m/-.-\m/**

Spock sat at a desk reading a report that stated the findings of the crews' most recent experiment. He sat with his back straight, hands resting gently on the desk, surrounding the data pad. No emotion showed on his face, typical of a Vulcan, but slowly his brow raised as his hand picked up the stylus, taking notes and writing corrections. After several minutes, Spock rose from his seat and approached the head of the research team.

"Come with me a moment Mr. Castrellon I have some things I wish to discuss," Spock asked politely.

Together they walked to the small office located at the back of the science lab. The door slid shut, effectively blocking the conversation from the other officers in the main lab area. However the blackout glass was clear and allowed the officers to witness the private conversation. To the science officers Spock was cool and collected as he spoke with Andrew, but the same could not be said for the Lieutenant. As the minutes passed the Lieutenant became more animated in his discussion with Spock, gesturing wildly trying to get his point across, none of which, affected the Commander.

With a final word Spock opened the door saying, "I expect that report to be corrected by the end of this shift."

The other science officers got busy with little odds and ends, trying to look uninterested. Castrellon walked out of the office, red faced, looking for any one upon whom he could take his anger. Finding everyone busy he stomped over to his work station and started to rewrite his report in its entirety, just like the Commander had ordered. Spock started to walk around, speaking quietly with the others and checking the upcoming experiment's thesis, searching to see if there were any errors.

The door to the science lab slid open to allow Bones' entrance. He stood in the entryway for a moment, eyes scanning the room, searching for a certain pointy eared hobgoblin. Finding him, Bones walked over to Spock.

"Hey Spock," Bones said as way of greeting.

Spock looked up from the proposed experiment and looked at Bones. "Doctor McCoy. How may I be of assistance to you?" Spock asked as he rose to a standing position, arms locking behind his back.

Bones broke out into a smile saying, "Oh, you already did more than enough for me last night when you and Jim had your way with me. Although," he paused, "I wouldn't object to you both coming by my quarters tonight and doing it again." Casually Bones leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest, the picture of a satisfied male.

Spock bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I must agree Doctor, I found last night not only to be beneficial for you but myself as well. I found that watching you and the Captain allowed me to learn some new techniques." Spock's face betrayed no emotion whereas Bones' showed amusement.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Spock, I know Jim and I did. Anyway, that's the reason I came down here; I wanted to thank you for last night."

Spock inclined his head slightly again. "It was my pleasure to serve you an Jim outside my capacity of Commander. It was, 'a refreshing change of pace.'"

Bones chuckled, "Well I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you tonight at dinner as usual, right?"

"Of course, Doctor. See you tonight."

Bones threw up a mock salute as a goodbye and left the science lab, the door closing shut behind him. Spock picked up his data pad and walked into the office, unaware of all the stares he was getting. Never had the officers heard Commander Spock speak so openly about his private life. Some were shaking their heads, while some were digging wax from their ears, unsure they had heard right. Castrellon was still at his desk writing with renewed vigor unobserved by the masses.


	3. Author's Note

Hey all! Leo here! First off, thank to all who have reviewed and subscribed for alerts and have favorited this story or me! Second, I am SO sorry I haven't updated since June of last year! OMG! I didn't think it had been that long, but I looked and it sure has. And maybe it's a good thing in a way because I have had two college level writing classes! So hopefully I've developed! So not only have Keelala and I been working on this a bit but I have also started working on another and have many more ideas that I've written down for later. Anyway, you should all be seeing an update soon! Thanks for being so patient and if anyone wants to see this developed into more than a one shot let me know! And if you have any ideas or suggestions or something you would just like to see, again, let me know!


End file.
